1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to the removal of a waveguide from a mandrel and more particularly to the removal of an electroformed helical waveguide from a mandrel using a thin-walled cylinder.
2. Discussion of the Background:
Although the use of fiber optic waveguides has been known for visible light for some time, the use of such devices with infrared light has not been very successful. In particular, large losses occur when infrared light is used with fiber optic type waveguides. Other particular structures have been designed instead in order to carry this particular type of light.
One such type of waveguide is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,808. This device shows a surface wave transmission type waveguide which may be helically formed. The particular transmitting surface is a highly polished copper tube having a concave cross-section. Although this type of waveguide, known as a whispering-gallery waveguide has been successful in transmitting infrared light without major losses, the construction of these devices in the helical shape has been somewhat difficult.
In order to form the helix, the waveguides have been formed on a mandrel which may be reused. However, it has been difficult to remove the waveguide from the mandrel without damaging either the waveguide or the mandrel. In order to economically form waveguides of high quality, better methods of removing the waveguides from the mandrels are necessary.